dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Xeno Gotenks/Unused Tournament Fighters! Part 1...
Hello everybody! I hope you guys are having a lovely sunday today (I know I am, first day off in five months on any sunday lol). Anyways, today I will like to talk about the characters that Salagir unfortunately has decided to not allow to participate in the tournament itself. My list will include characters that are either spectators, dead, or warriors that aren't featured at all in the comic (movie characters, OVA, specials, etc). Let's jump right into it, shall we :) : Grand Supreme Kai (Universe 1): Being the closest thing to a actual god in the series (in terms of creation and omnipresent), Daikaioh is a powerhouse who presumably held the title of "strongest" for millions of years. While he may not be exactly as strong as Southern Supreme Kai in terms of strength, but years of cumulated knowledge has taught this kai powers and magic that many will have no idea had ever existed! Plus his skill of imitation is unparalled, since he was capable of copying Gast Carcolh's unique telekinesis technique that capable of stopping even Zen Buu, which is especially impressive since Gast said that it shouldn't be easy to do. It makes you wonder how Majin Buu would have REALLY turned out if he managed to absorb Daikaioh before he could destroy his own brain via being absorbed. As for the tournament, I wish he could have faced Fat Buu (universe 11) in round one since Daikaioh would be fighting a retarded majin version of himself, but significantly stronger. Also a match against Zen Buu, Southern Supreme Kai, Gast Carcolh, and even Goku would have been fun to see. Oh well, but perhaps we will get a unsanctioned fight with him in the future events to occur. : Western Supreme Kai (Universe 1): Having another female character will be awesome to have, but this time as a goddess of righteous fury lol. Presumed to be the third strongest out of her cohorts (at least to Eastern and maybe Northern), she can do some serious damage if you aren't careful enough (at least up to Perfect Cell's level or a little more). If in the tournament, I wished she coud have fought King Cold who makes a remark about her beauty and wishes to sire a child together with her (thus creating a nod to Toyble's Dragon Ball AF), but gets rejected and defeated shortly after (even in his Second Augmentation form). If not him, a battle against Freeza, Fat Buu, Zen Buu (though he would have one-shot her just like in his rampage), or King Piccolo (why not) would be dope to see. : Gokua / Kogu (Universe 6): Despite being killed by Trunks in his universe, it would be cool to have this guy participate instead of Bujin since he can use the "Super" form and knows swordsmanship. As for fights, a match against U12 Trunks or Dabura will be cool since we can have a proper sword fight in DBM, in bleach style lol. : Bido (Universe 6): Considered to be the second strongest in his universe's group, Bido packs alot of power under his belt. Strong enough to fight off Piccolo and being able to briefly hold off ASSJ Vegeta's Final Flash technique (though he died shortly after), Bido can do some damage to multiple foes easily. As for tournament matches, battles against King Piccolo, Kakarot, U12 Trunks, and Dabura will be cool to see. Plus if Bido had managed to learn the Super form, he will become even more formidable than previously thought. : Guldo (Universe 8): While it is currently unknown what had happened to our favorite time-stopping troll, he would be a great addition to some of the fodder fights in this tournament. A fight against opponents like Appule (Universe 8), Cui (Universe 8), or a helolite member from Universe 19 could have been fun. : Cui (Universe 8): Same reasons for Guldo, though it will be fun to see him get massaced by Prince Vegeta from Universe 13. : Zarbon (Universe 8): Despite being killed by Gohan in his universe, Zarbon will be a excellent member to have participate in the tournament (since this bastard would want to win to achieve eternal beauty, youth, and immortality to preserve his looks forever). Fights against Jeice, Salza, Android 18 (just for laughs), Raditz, Nappa, Krillin, U13 Vegeta (just to die), and U18 Vegeta (again, just to die lol) would have been awesome. : Trunks (Universe 9): Being the only fully human version of Trunks and having Yamcha as his father, it would have been a little interesting to see what this incarnation could accomplish in war. Rumored to be able to take the kaioken further than everyone else in his universe, this Trunks could do some damage compared to some of the already impressive fighters in his universe. Hopefully a unsanctioned battle will involve him in the majin crisis, though it may not happen for plot reasons. : Majin Vegeta (Universe 11): If Babadi had somehow managed to fully control Vegeta in his universe, this character would have been fuckin phenomenal to have in this tournament. Training for 20 years to serve Babadi even better (thus probably achieving Super Saiyan 3 in the process, thus eclipsing everyone in his universe), Majin Vegeta could have been a beast right from the start and could help further cement Babadi's reputation as a master sorcerer. There are many battles that could make Majin Vegeta have a excellent fight, though my personal choices would have been Dr. Raichi, Zen Buu, Bojack, Gast Carcolh, U12 Trunks, Vegetto, Kakarot (thus being another Vegeta that Kakarot has dedicated to slaughtering), U13 Vegeta, Cell (fight would be epic), Goku (epic rematch between Goku and Majin Vegeta in a sense), and U18 Vegeta of course (Good versus evil). Salagir really missed out on a golden opportunity with this! : Future Gohan (Universe 12): Despite being dead thanks to the androids, Gohan would have still continued his training in the 27 years in Otherworld, thus attaining greater heights in power. Battles against King Piccolo, Bardock (Universe 3), U12 Trunks, Bojack, Dabura, Kakarot, Pan (Universe 16 or 18), Cell, and Goku could have been impressive. : Broly (Universe 13): Being basically the same as his universe 20 counterpart, Broly would be just as unstoppable despite us readers are still in the dark about this Broly's current whereabouts. If he is still alive, it would have been cool if Prince Vegeta had found him and integrated him into the empire before the tournament (akin to Npberryhill's Bringer of Death). A fight against Goku, U18 Vegeta, Zen Buu, Gast Carcolh, or Vegetto (hell yeah, a remake of Broly and Vegetto would be cool, especially if drawn by Asura) would be awesome. : Piccolo (Universe 16 or 18): While I still cannot figure out why Salagir didn't include our favorite canon Namekian for some fun, it would have been dope to see Piccolo fighting some good battles for once (unlike the bullshit that happened to him in Super against foes like Beerus, Freeza, and Frost). Now stated to be strong enough to defeat a Cell Jr. effortlessly (though still weaker than Perfect Cell at full power before his failed suicide), Piccolo could have done some work before facing the true powerhouses. Fights against King Piccolo, Bojack, Gast Carcolh, Salza (why not, lol), Freeza, Dabura, Dr. Raichi, Android 17, Kakarot, Gohan (if he participated), Pan, Cell and Goku would have been dope as heck. : Gohan (Universe 16 or 18): Just like with Piccolo, I found it slightly disappointing that Salagir didn't made Gohan to participate in all of the fun. Stated by Zen Buu to still retain all of his strength, Gohan could have been a true powerhouse throughout this entire tournament. After all, who wishes to see Gohan wearing his training gi and being completely pissed off, thus somehow unlocking even more power despite supposedly already being at his max forever (even with future training). Seeing Mystic Gohan transforming into Super Saiyan (which would be OVERKILL) or attaining a second version of the Mystic powerup would be a dream come true. Battles against King Piccolo, Zen Buu (hopefully it wouldn't be a repeat of Buutenks against Gohan), Bojack (Bojack would get raped in all his holes for murdering Gohan's daughter, SSJ2 Teen Gohan style), Gast Carcolh, Dabura, U12 Trunks, Kakarot, Vegetto, Son Bra, Gotenks (Universe 18 hopefully), Goku, U18 Vegeta, Pan, Piccolo (if he participated), Uub, Broly (believe it or not lol), and most importantly Cell (it will be freaking epic beyond words). I still hope U16 Gohan fights Majin Cell in the upcoming events. : Garlic Junior: This makyan would have been cool to see in some fodder matches in the tournament since Garlic isn't the type to train. Fights against Freeza (will be like seeing Haloandavatar's Frieza's Revenge in action), Prince Vegeta (Bringer of Death all over again lol), Piccolo, Gohan, or Goku would have been fun to watch. : Spice: Garlic Junior's right hand man who too will serve wonderfully in fodder matches. Fights against Gohan, Krillin, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, Cui, Zarbon, Salza, Raditz, Nappa, and Piccolo would have been fun. Anyways this concludes the first part of my "wish list" on who I would love to participate in the DBM tournament. If you have any personal suggestions yourself, please leave a comment below. Have a nice day! :) : Category:Blog posts